For the Heart Of A Girl
by Rapterxxxo5
Summary: "Hakim? is something wrong?" He let out a deep sigh and dropped her hands, moving his to her face. "I know what I want Joslin, but I can not ask it of you without putting you at risk." "At risk of what?" she whispered and pressed his warm hands to her chilled face. "Not of what, of whom."
1. Chapter 1

Here is chapter 1 hope you like It ^_^

Note: I own only Joslin and Hakim

He had seen her before, her body like the waves in the sea, dancing as fluid as the waves, to the true music of the gypsies. Hakim was only in his early twenties and had in command of the assassins' bureau of Masyaf wile Joslin, a street born gypsy was only 18 and under the spell of many young men.

"Mario, you mean to tell me you have never seen the gypsies of Masyaf? I will assure you they are 10 times that of the girls in Florence." He smirked to his friend, who road beside him on a charcoal colored gelding.

"My dear friend, remember I already have a handful of women waiting for me back in Roma."

"is that so? We will have to compare them then." The two men laughed as there gallop grew too many rapid pounds over the thick dirt that covered the ground while the horses hoofs pounded the earth beneath them,

As there speed increased, the wind pushed through Hakims pure chocolate colored hair from under his pure white hood, the sweat from his face ran over his blue eyes and down to the exposed part of his chest that his assassins robes didn't hide. A smile came across his face when they entered the gates of Masyaf as he saw the many people and the one girl he had had his eyes on for the many years he had lived there.

"My friend, welcome to Masyaf, I will give you a tour while my men tend to our horses."

"Molto bene." Mario chuckled to himself for he knew Hakim didn't understand any Italian talk.

"Mario why must you taunt me, you know I don't know any of that Italian gibberish" Hakim sounded half annoyed but he was easily distracted by one of the gypsies who danced in front of them, many bangles and loose fabric moving freely with her snaking body. The one gypsy, Joslin, twirled around him, and coiled her dark purple scarf around his tight body.

"it mean very well, Signore." She smiled as her warm body pushed up against him, allowing her sweet smell of jasmine to consume him.

"My dear, you know me too well to just associate me as a stranger." He gave her a smile and then bent down pulling her soft hand along with him, gently kissing it before looking back up at her gleaming eyes. As he once again came to his feet as the men behind her began to play on a vast assortment of instruments, "may I have this dance my lady?"

"only if your friend doesn't mind." She looked at Mario standing beside Hakim, who was at his own being consumed in the commotion of many gypsy girls, he gave Hakim and Joslin a smile then turned his attention back to the girls around him.

"I don't think he will, after all he has never seen the true beauty of the city." He spoke softly removing a strand of midnight hair away from her eyes, before she dragged him from the side of the street to the heart and allowed him to bow to her before they, and a few others started to dance to the beat of the tambourines along with them.

"Where have you learned to dance Signore?" He pulled her close after she spun around him, her eyes locked with his as he drew her closer, allowing her chest to press against him, her heart pounding inside her.

"I have learned from watching a masters companions." His hot breath hit her face and burned with his words on her summer kissed skin. After a moment she moving and heard the terror of many devoured the music and flood into her pierced ears. She looked around in fear of the number Templars she saw, when she turned back, he was no longer holing her in his arms.

She let the men women and children push by her as she looked around for the stranger who knew her, she had only known him as being in command of the assassins, but it felt he knew her more than being just a gypsy on the street, he saw through her disguise and into her heart and soul.

"who you really are Signore I do not know, but you seem to know who I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, and yes it is a story about Darcy Crichillo's parents, for those of you who messaged me the question, hope you enjoy.

Note: I only own Joslin and Hakim

Please Review ^_^

"That was quite a welcoming." Laughed Mario as he unpacked his belongings, in the house that Hakim had prepared for him, unlike he who would be in the Bureau, Mario felt more at home away from other assassins, crowded into an area but he knew the real reason was, not to be caught with a woman in his bed.

"What part?" Hakim smirked jokingly, "the attack or the women?" As he spoke he smelt the faint sent of jasmine she left on his sweat stained skin, and remembered the look in Joslins eyes as he spoke to her, the look of neither amazement nor happiness, but somewhere deep in her hazel eyes he found longing.

"Hakim? I was talking to you." Mario smiled as he too remembered not the look of Joslin but what he saw in his friends face as she caught the eye of his dearest friend.

"What?" confused Hakim was pulled out of his daze, he blushed slightly from under his hood, from just thinking of her made him feel every bit of his body shudder with desire.

"Never mind, I know who you are thinking about, and don't even try to deny it." He pointed his blade at Hakim, in a taunting motion, like a mother to a child who had just broken an object of value, saying "I told you so"

"Mario, it's no crime, am I right to…mhm, nothing, never mind" he felt almost ashamed of his feelings, yes he was young but he had the responsibility of an elder, and if he showed an ounce of childish behavior he would be looked down upon by the eyes of many or even worse a weakness to the Templars.

"you mean, to have the hots for a gypsy?" Mario asked playfully as he placed the hand with his blade on his hip. He saw the look on Hakims face, the look of embarrassment; he chuckled and walked towards his friend.

"Well I didn't mean that exactly but only…" he wanted to finish but Mario quickly cut him off.

"don't kid yourself you think I didn't notice the way you looked at her? And the way your Cazzo was, I will admit I was going insane with all those gypsies around me." He raised his hands in the air as if confessing to a sin. As the two continued to laugh Mario place a hand on Hakims shoulder. "go get her Hakim, but before you do anything, tell me, so I don't find both of you in here." He gestured toward the large bed at the far end of the room.

So that's chapter 2, hope you like it and check out my other stories, they relate to this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy.**

**Pleas Review ^_^**

**Note: I only own Joslin, Hakim and Marry**

She walked the streets below the dancing stars, the brisk summer nights breeze sent chills up her spine, as it combed through her long hair silky, darker than the sky. In her arms she held an small boy, the age of 9 who ran away from home only hours before, singing a sweet lullaby she that filled him with sleep.

"I am the voice listing In the open wind, listening to cries of the children who play, though you may not see me, I dance In your light, the one who will call for you and love you so tight. I will be there for you, to sing and to dance with you, for you I will dance". She smiled walking towards a small stone house, with an assortment of flowers on its wooden gate; she knocked on the red door, soft enough not to wake the dreaming child.

A woman with darker skin answered the door, she was heavy with a child, about 8 months along the way, her name was Marry and she knew Joslin well, her husband Achilles had been a family friend, until he was driven off by the taunting and brutal threats of other men for being of a different race. The women bore a welcoming smile as she saw the child in Joslins arms.

"Thank you my dear, it's hard to keep track of the little ones when you're as heavy as I." Marry smiled then went to reach for the small boy.

"It's okay Marry I can carry him in, you need your rest." a glimpse of relief appeared in Mary's eyes as she motioned for Joslin to enter the small house.

"Thank you My dear." Joslin smiled as she passed her, she fallowed Marry into a small room with two small beds, neatly made with matching covers, " just lay him here, he doesn't care really for where he is but rather that he is comfortable in his sleeping state. As the young Gypsy rested the child softly on the bed she looked back at Marry, and saw something was wrong.

"Marry, you miss him don't you?" she looked into the women's eyes and stroked her soft hard worked hands.

"yes Joslin, I will always miss him, but I know in Homestead he is always thinking of us." She smiled and led Joslin to the door, "thank you once again Joslin, if I can ever do anything for you…" Joslin looked at her then moved her hands to the women's round face.

"Marry, all you can do for me is to stay safe, and healthy, for you are the closest thing to a mother." She smiled as silent tears fell from the women's dark brown eyes; she wiped them away with her thumbs then turned around to leave.

She heard the door creak as it closed behind her, the smile on her face faded as she walked down the dirt streets, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned a corner and stopped, when she heard a thud behind her. Her heart pace sped as she felt the heat of the person's body approach her, she clenched her hand into a fist as she spun around and lunged towards the figure.

He grabbed her fist and pried it open, until he held it gently in his.

"what kind of greeting is that, not the one I expected from you." He knelt down on his knee and kissed her hand, she shivered as the touch of his lips pressed over her hand. She was confused, she knew he was the man she met before, but she didn't understand how he knew her so well.

"my apologies signore, but I did not expect to be followed this late at night." She kept her eyes narrow as a smile crept across her face.

"I'm sorry but I could not help myself from seeing you again." He pulled her close and acted as if they were dancing as they had before. "I know you question how and why I know you so well, but the truth is I only know what my skills as an assassin could figure, and that is just not enough for my conceded mind." He loosened his grip around her waist, as he saw the expression on her face.

She pulled away and took a couple steps back, and held her arms around her chest, "Signore, I… I …" she looked back to him, she knew in her mind she wanted to be held by him but the confusion in her mind exited the thought. "I am flattered, I truly am, but I'm just a Gypsy, the words you speak, had fooled me before."

He sighed and approached her once again, " Joslin…" he stopped in front of her and realized his mistake.

She looked at him, seeing under masked face, "what? What did you just say?"

He felt ashamed but he set his worry aside and grabbed her hands in his. "I'm sorry my lady, Its not my right to know you, I'm sorry." He let her hands drop to her side and he turned away, about to free run back towards the bureau. His back turned to her he felt desire, grab hold of him, when she spoke again.

"Wait!" he turned back to her as she walked towards him he felt his skin grow hot. "If you know me as much as it seems you do, I only se it proper to know you as well." She smiled and place one hand on his beating chest. Looking up at him he pulled her even closer and whispered softly into her ear, teasing with the space between her and his lips.

"As you wish."

**So that was chapter three hope you liked it, please review, feedback would help a lot. If you like this story checks out my others as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4 hope you like it.**

**Pleas review ^_^**

**Note: I only own Joslin, Hakim and Marry**

***Weeks After***

He did not know what had gone on in the past hour nor did he know how they had gotten into the abandoned church, but as desire and lust crawled over his body he did not care to remember. The smile on her face told all he needed to know, she was even more beautiful in the night than in the hot summer sun, her soft honey skin turned to velvet at his touch. It seemed as she planed the scene perfectly, her loose body melted with the dim candles light that hung above them.

She pulled on his hands and lured him into the center of the church. She looked up at him and he down at her, their thoughts seemed to intertwine, for he pulled her closer and cautiously moved his lips to her neck. Caressing her tenderly she brushed her hands over his chest and slowly pushed his heavy white hood back, revealing to her his soft choppy cut hair. He pulled his lips away from her, his body tensed and she slowly lowered her hands.

"Hakim? Are you, is everything alright?" she brushed her hands over his scared face, he looked at her then grabbed her hands and held them tightly, lowering them as time passed.

He let out a deep sigh and dropped her hands, moving his to her face. "I know what I want Joslin, but I can not ask it of you without putting you at risk."

"At risk of what?" she whispered and pressed his warm and to her chilled face.

"Not of what, of whom." He locked eyes with her and pulled her closer to him, smelling the sweet scent of jasmine in her hair. He knew for the too few weeks he had been with her, and although he wanted to make love to her he couldn't, not without teller her the risk she would be in.

She stroked his face with the back of her hand; she hesitated over the stitched wound on his face. "Hakim," she sighed as she saw his blood on her hand. "It does not matter what happens, I would go through it all, if that what it costs to be with you." She felt the heat of his breath and kissed his lips tenderly before pulling away.

He held her in his arms and allowed her soft tears to flow down his neck.

"I promise, nothing anyone can do can take me away from you." He rested his head on hers and kissed the tears from her face. Before turning away and exiting the old church.

Joslin stood in the center of the church, in between the row of pews, it had been three days since she had last seen Hakim and she started to worry about what he had said. She walked along the pews, running her fingers over the hard edges, imagining Hakims hands on her made a smile form across her face, a smile that faded as the doors of the church crashed open and a male figure ran towards her.

"Mario?" she only me him a few times but recognized him better than anyone.

"Joslin, I need to get you out of here!" he fought to catch his breath, as he tugged at her arms.

Her mind needed a moment to understand, but by the time she snapped into reality she was running out the large doors and into the bright light of the morning sun.

"Mario! What is going on where is Hakim?" she was breathing heavy as they ran down the street, passing many Templars who fought with other assassins.

"There is no time to explain, I need to get you out of here…" his came to a stop as he hurled towards the ground.

She was silent as a tall man in a British styled uniform stood beside Mario, with his fist pointed towards where Mario had stood. She started to back away but two strong men in their thirties or forties barricaded her small frame, and grabbed her hands.

The man who struck Mario turned around and aloud his eyes to meet with Joslins.

"well, well, well, you are the one Hakim has been sleeping with, Joslin? Am I right?" he came closer to her and bowed his head, "I am Hathyam Kenway."

**So that's it for chapter four, hope you liked it.**

**Pleas Review ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

So here is chapter 5 hope you like it.

Pleas review ^_^

Note: I only own Joslin, Hakim and Marry

The early sun beat down on his sweltering body, through the mayhem he knew something had gone wrong, it always did when Haytham was involved, and he, three years older matched an assassin ranked as high as Hakim. Not just to him but to brotherhood itself, the Templar leader apposed a great threat, corrupting the beliefs of many rookie Assassins as he moved from land mass to land mass devouring all the hope our brotherhood had to offer to the world.

He caught himself looking at a nightmare, searching the mass of brawling Assassins, and Templars he searched them for Haytham, but was utterly enraged to find he retreated, and unknowingly with Joslin. As many fled after their leader and the others Assassins joyfully claimed victory, but not Hakim, who returned to the church to find only a broken heart.

He stood under the stone archway and saw blankly into the church regretting that he had not told her to stay in person. He looked back out toward the fleeing army and saw Mario's strong, but wounded body move between the celebrating assassins.

"Hakim!?" out of breath and wounded Mario stumbled into the arms of his friend. Hakim looked at him keeping the sadness behind his eyes.

"She's gone Mario, I am such a fool," he punched his fist against the stone and watched it crumble, "I should have seen her sooner, I should have been here with her"

Mario stood before him feeling the guilt rise in his stomach, and within breaths he grabbed Hakim by the shoulders and looked him square in the eyes and shook his head," No Hakim, he took her, I tried to bring her someplace safe, but he, Haytham, ambushed me…"

Hakim felt the anger within him start to rise into his head as he pressed against Mario's hands on his shoulders. He felt his knees weaken and as he stabilized himself he tightened his grip on Mario's hands, and spoke with anger in his voice, "where are they." He didn't sound as he was asking a question, but an order.

"word has it they are camping in a fort not too far from here, but Hakim I…"

He turned around and only saw his friend galloping toward the edge of Masyaf , he wanted to run after him or send some to accompany, but as he felt the bruise on his face the first stab of pain from his wounds struck and forced him to be silent, although he knows Hakim doesn't want it the least he could do was prepare for when he got back, He looked and felt guilty, but the way Hakim felt about Joslin was nothing like what he normally saw in his dear friend, and watching him run off after her, was like seeing a child run after his father before a war.

"you rotten British bastard" he mumbled, as he saw the templar troops come into his sight. He did not know whether to be angry at Mario or himself. At least he tried to get her out of harm's way unlike himself who had done nothing to aid her, he hadn't even spoken to her since that night in the church, in fear she would be disappointed that he hadn't loved her the way she wanted, before he could he had to make sure she knew how much he cared for her and not for her body but for her, how much of that has he shown her? And how much did she understand? He did not know.

"Haytham!" full of rage Hakim dove of his horse and onto the two nearest guards, he looked up from his kill and his eyes met with Haytham's, he shook off the other guards who pulled at his arms and legs and walked straight up to Haytham, seeing the devilish grin on his face, his words spitting poison into the air as he spoke.

"what brings you here Hakim? I thought you would be lying with the many girls in your bed celebrating your victory." He smiled as two heavy built men latched onto Hakims arms. He paced in front of Hakim, taking his time, seeing the frustration grow from his enemy's shadowed face.

"Coward! Your lies will not mask the true devil inside of you; only call of you nursemaids I will settle this now." Inside of him Hakim knew he could not beat Haytham, but the sting of his words pierced into his mind and took control.

Haytham only smiled and pulled out his blade and stroked it with his covered hand, erasing it of the blood stains left from the slaughtered Assassins. "Be careful with your words Boy, you may act like a man, but you still have a heart of a love struck teen, just like your Friend Mario Auditore, the one who fucked every girl in Firenze, I would like to see his face after he finds out what I did with his sister-in-law." He chuckled then looked over at his shoulder and motioned for a guard to retrieve Joslin. "The same I am going to do to her."

"Haytham!, leave her out of this!"He squirmed, trying to be free of the harsh grip the guards kept on him, the fear in Joslins eyes could not match the fear in his heart, not for himself but for her.

"you poor child, being consumed by the lies of one foolish inbred." As Haytham approached Joslins shocked body she felt nothing, nothing but the sweat flowing down her back and into her thin layers of the satin skirt she wore.

As he drew closer the man holding her placed a sharp blade next to her neck, she felt the thin knife against her skin and shuddered, although not stabbing, the sheer edge was breaking silently through her skin. She felt the heat of Haytham's body press to hers as he held her face in his bloody hands, we move his lips toward her ear as the guard pressed the blade closer to her skin.

" you know, I wish this didn't have to end like this, you are truly beautiful and deserve more than him." He moved his lips back to her face and forced her eyes to lock with his, as she spoke the few words she could.

"You are no better than the snake you claim I have slept with." Haytham saw the truth in her but only smiled.

"ouch, then he wouldn't mind then?" his words tasted like flames in her mouth, burning every ounce of air in her lungs leaving her gasping, fighting for breath. She couldn't help but be pulled into his kiss, she knew what she was doing but when she broke his control over her she bit down hard on his lip, leaving them bloody and bruised.

"you fucking snake!" He pulled away from her, and then looked her dead in the eyes; she narrowed her eyes and slapped her soft face leaving, the mark of cruelty and blood, stained like a lash of a whip. She fell to her knees as the blade by her neck skimmed passed her eyes and sliced her forehead.

Haytham walked over to the guards that kept Hakim captive, clutching his bleeding lip as we moved.

"leave her and as the sun falls, bring her to me," he looked down coldly at Hakim, "and you shall watch her bleed until that time comes." He turned and looked over at one of the two men holding Hakim " bind his hands in leather, and chain him to the ground."

So that was chapter 5 sorry it was so long but I couldn't stop writing. Hope you enjoyed it, ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy it**

**Note: I only own Hakim Joslin and Mary**

**Pleas review ^_^**

The night dwelled upon them, and felt the same as a plague that perished half the world. When Hakim tried to speak to her and she to him, the nearby guard added to her wounds, as time passed she gave up and told him to silence himself before she went completely mad from the blood loss and heat. Once and a while one guard would walk over to her a clean her perfect face, of blood, sweat and dirt but that too became a nuances to her and she resented against it. As the sun was reaching the rim of the horizon a young man in his late teens approached her, he was a thin boy with dark blue eyes and bronze hair, and had a sorrowful look in his eyes as he gazed upon her hopeless frame, staring immensely into her lovers bright blue eyes.

"ma'am, master Kenway asked if you would kindly put these on and clean up before," he paused holding a loose white satin gown in his sweaty hands. she turned out of her trance and quickly glance at the dress, it looked like a night dress that was only worn by virgins, that was how purely the color impacted her even as it was being masked by the sweat of the innocent soldier. She held her eyes on the dress without saying a word, only allowing the tears wash a path through the filth on her face.

Joslin looked at the young man, he held out his hand to her, and she accepted, she felt his rough hands, full of pain and sorrow, she, who never met this boy before knew that inside he held a sense of rebellion against Haytham, one that ran deeper than being forced into a war between two forces that she nor him knew an ounce about, in a sense she was exactly as him.

"Ma'am?" he pressed his hand on her shoulder and felt the shiver of fear flush under her skin.

Her eyes pleading with him she broke her gaze on the dress and shot a tearful look, that stabbed its way into Hakims crying heart, he was unable to show it but he truly felt that the world was about to crumble underneath him, even the thought of Haytham's hands caressing her soft, pure skin made him ill.

He pulled his weight away from the chains that bound him to the dusty floor. His knees ached from kneeling and although he had been silenced before, he could not keep his words bound anymore, and as he spoke he only hoped that the still young, boy would not harm Joslin with such cruelty as the older men before him.

"Joslin!" he looked at her and their eyes locked as she was stabled by the strong arms of the boy, " Listen to me, no matter what Haytham says, no matter how believable he sounds, do not listen to him he…" His speech was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, piercing through his well armored chest and cutting a path into Joslins screaming eyes. Struggling in the grasp of the boy, she couldn't help but watch the pain that engulfed her lover's body as she ran to his side.

"Hakim!?" she bent down beside him, holding his head in her arms, the first words she had spoken to him in the ellipse time they had both been apart, were not as comforting or purely spoken as the poison that hung in Haytham's eyes, it that devour her, she felt his gaze over her and Hakim, the chilling summers end breeze marked the end of the day, and triggered the beautiful blood red sunset.

"Joslin…leave me…and run…" she lifted his head from her chest and forced a hidden kiss upon his lips, pretending not to notice the blood that ran from his lips to hers.

"no, I… I can't leave you here to die" she stuttered as the words fell from her soft lips, only inches from Hakim's sweaty face. She looked up and in back of Hakim; Haytham bore a guilty smile of a child.

"Haytham, I will do anything just let him live, I might not know what feud hides beneath the text and claims of the Assassins and the Templars, but I must have something, anything to keep you from letting him die here." She looked up at Haytham with regretful tears in her eyes, she knew what he wanted and she knew what Hakim feared but if the only way for him to live was asking for her body, she would not refuse, if she had to be put through hell, she would gladly walk, if she had to die, she would take it, with only the word of his safety.

"Joslin…don't do this to yourself…I…I" she looked back down at Hakims limp body, she brushed a stray hair away from his face and tried to smile, but she could not lie to herself, and neither could Hakim, who felt completely drained of every ounce of emotion and energy he had left to offer. He could her heart beating in her chest, matching the slow pace of his own, he held back the tears in his eyes and pulled her closer to him, so she could hear his faint words, "Joslin… I… I...love you…"

She pulled him tighter, she felt him cringe from the pain but he did not turn away from her embrace. The night sky provided the setting of a perfect setting for a final goodbye but she could not let him go, even as the guard came forth to drag her from his side she fought their touch.

"Promise me, if it's true please, promise me you won't leave me… come back or never forget."

He felt the regret in her heart but when she finally let go of him, he knew that she wanted him to save her, even though she was the one to put herself at risk, for reasons he couldn't and would never understand the amount of pain it took her to detach from him.

As the guards pulled her off of the ground, she attempted to hide the tears in her eyes, she saw the look =Haytham gave his =men and with a simple command they lifted Hakim out of the dusty sand and hauled him onto a nearby spotted horse. Her eyes slowly closed as they stuck the horse with the blade of a sword and all watched as it galloped back towards Masyaf.

**-so that was chapter 6 hope you enjoyed it ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is chapter 7 hope you enjoy**

**Note: I do not own any characters or ideas from assassins creed**

**Pleas review ^_^**

"Ma'am?" The young man named Alexander stood in front of the opening in the small stone house, in which she was kept in, wearing the very dress of pure white she sat staring out the window towards the north, towards Masyaf. The ride to a small village was lost in her memory, all she could remember was the restraint on her hands that bound them to hold Haytham's waist. Never once could she recall he had spoken to her, even now he was swarmed by many present girls, smothering him in lust, and pleasure. He had not kept the promise to Hakim, the time he had tried she was great full to have Alexander step in and lure him away.

Joslin turned to greet Alexander and motioned for him to sit by her moving her thin hand swiftly through the air. Alexander walked quickly, but stopped and polity bowed towards Joslin with a soon forgotten smile. He looked at her face and saw the same sorrow he kept hidden behind his dark brown eyes

"There is no need to bow Alexander, I am of no such importance." She turned her back towards him and watched as the early sun crept over to horizon. The vibrant colors of red and purple reminded her much of the shades worn in the skirts she and the other gypsies wore. She rested her head on the oak desk and allowed herself to cry, remembering the first time she met Hakim, on a morning such as this, and when they danced, without a worry other than the heat of the sun.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly started to caress her soft, exposed skin, she lifted her head and slid his hand into hers, and she felt the utter shaking being masked by Alexander's firm touch.

"How long has it been? A day? A month? A year?" she seemed as lost as her words, the pure thought had been consumed, every night she wished Hakim would return for her, and each morning she was left in her own misery being greeted my Haytham's harsh words, and cruel treatment.

"A week Ma'am, just one week." He looked down on her, and too felt the rapid movement of her hands; he tightened his grip and softly placed his free hand on the left side of her face. He dreaded to tell her of her summoning, he could feel she was broken, broken as the heart Haytham tampered with.

Staring out the window once more, the rays of sun that danced on her skin, looked and felt ice cold, all over, her skin became cold and pale as she pulled Alexander's hand away from her face, she looked up at him, the dirt in his hair rained into his youth covered face.

"He called for me, didn't he, that's why you're here this early." Her voice was certain and the simple nod he gave her confirmed it. She inhaled deeply and let the remaining tears flow out of her eyes.

Alexander couldn't help but keep his gaze on her, Joslins face aged deeply, her eyes, once filled with tender passion now sunk uselessly into her skull. It was hard not to cry for her, knowing the cruelty she has endured, the pain she was suffering.

"Joslin, would you like me to…to…" he stroked her hand, cold and ghostlike. He couldn't stand to watch her, although he had not known her for more than a week, he to whished Hakim would return for her, so she did not have to undergo any more nightmarish acts. He looked in her eyes once more as he led her out of the house without an answer.

"You are so kind to me Alexander, I do not wish it to end, but I want to know why." Her gaze hadn't strayed from the sand mixed ground, scuffing her thinly covered feet from time to time on small shards of rock and broken glass. She felt her body tens, and so did Alexander as they passed a taunting group of solders.

"Looks like Haytham's favorite whore has chosen a new favorite pet!" the dozens of men called out as they trudged by. Alexander loosened his grip on her hand and slid it up her arm, grasping firmly under her shoulder, he tightened his grip which made her feel threatened. She jerked away from him, shaking free of his grasp but it wasn't enough. He lunged back at her grabbing both of her small wrists and pulling her down the narrow street, passed the chanting men and women.

"I thought you were better them, but I guess not." She walked by his side, still holding her tightly he forced her to stop in front of a large building, a building witch read "_The Red Royal_". He pulled her in front of him, their faces only inches apart, the breeze moved his hair swiftly across his face and was the only force between them.

"I want no such part in this than you, I was thrown into this war just like you." Je clenched her wrists tighter as the anger flushed into his face, "I despise Haytham more than you will ever know, he has brought nothing but sorrow and shame to our family, and I want him dead just as the assassins do."

She was stunned by his harsh tone and hardly noticed the crunching of her bone beneath his hands, until after he let go of her. Alexander knew he had said too much to her, and too much of his relation to Haytham was revealed, but either way now or later she would have found out, after all anyone could tell they were brothers.

**So that was chapter 7 hope you enjoyed and hopefully I can get chapter 8 up faster than this.**


	8. Chapter 8

So here is chapter 8 hope you enjoy, sorry it took a while.

Note: I do not own any characters, places or ideas from Assassins creed

Please Review ^_^

The sound of mindless chatter around awoke him from his forced slumber. His vision blurred rapidly as he attempted to raise himself from the white infirmary bed, he had made it to Masyaf with his life, but only barely. He himself had forgotten how he arrived there, only moments after being hauled onto the grey steed, everything looked like the darkness of the oncoming storm.

"good morning Mario, how are you feeling?" the now thin dark skinned women smiled and welcomed Mario as he entered the room. He still bore the scars of the gruesome battle, but the wounds themselves healed shortly after being treated but their scars remained. He stood in the doorway leaning against the wall staring at his friend, wrapped in cream wool blankets with bright white sheets. He glanced back at Marry and smiled.

"I'm very well, thank you Marry but I'm more worried about him" she looked back over her shoulder at Hakim, other than his slow breathing he was motionless, just as he had been for the past 7 days. Marry walked quietly over to his side and saw the faint movement of his glossy blue eyes. She shook her head and placed her rough hand on his forehead and frowned. She moved a piece of his hair from his pale face then stroked his face.

"Rest Hakim, there is no need to worry, everything will be alright." She left his side and found Mario somewhat closer to her and Hakim.

Mario stood in front of her, a concerned look on his young 27 year old face. He hadn't forgotten about Joslin, nor did Hakim. Mario transferred looks from Marry to Hakim, until Marry broke his hasty glances by placing her hand on his face. Her hands were warm and warn, she looked him in the eyes, seeing his anxiety.

"He has a powerful fever, but it is nothing for you to get troubled about, he is strong" she looked over her shoulder at Hakims body and sighed, "As an Assassin should be." Those last words she mumbled only to herself but Mario heard them all too clear, his memory shifted back to when he was extracting Joslin from the stone church, she was so clueless, so helpless, he stayed in his memories as Marry dropped her hands, for another being had appeared at the doorway.

" Amora," she seemed shocked as she rushed over to the middle aged gypsy women , who face was hidden beneath a black hood of a cloak. The gypsy wore similar bangles to those that Joslin had worn and her expression shifted as she and Marry spoke.

"Amora, pleas have you heard anything from Joslin yet, it's been nearly a week, we would have seen her by now." Mary's face was shaken, as well as the other women, who's solemn face grew pale as she lowered the hood from her face.

"Im afraid not, I nor the other gypsies have seen her, I'm afraid we have lost her in the battle, she never came back to the bureau." Amora looked down at her leather shoed feet then with misty eyes collided with Marry. She wrapped her arms around her and allowed her to sob.

All the while Mario had been tracing his memory and attempting to comprehend the information he was hearing. He knew he had to tell Marry what he knew, how it came to be, and how he was to blame.

"Amora, you must not tell anyone, if perhaps there is a chance…" she stopped; Mario's hand caused a rupture of shivers to run over her body. She turned slowly staring shallowly at Mario, and soon her eyes had been joined by Amoras blissful ivory eyes. "I'm sorry Mario, this is my sister Amora." She tried to form a smile as she introduced them, but through her attempt she allowed Mario to lead them both, her and her sister, to the table next to were Hakim was lying.

Mario looked at them the motions for Amora to shut the door as he tightly griped Mary's hands. As Amora rejoined them at the old oak table, she stole a look at Hakim but ignored the fact that he was fully wake listening to their conversation.

"Marry, I need to tell you something, something you can NOT repeat to anyone, understand?" she nodded, and then jerked her head in a motion that removed her sister from the room, tightly closing the door behind her. Mario hesitated to tell marry, and so he sat there in the oak chair, holding her hands in his own, that shook rapidly, until she had had enough and pulled her hands away and slammed her fists on the table.

"Mario, what is it?!" the gruesome choke in her voice mad Hakim and Mario shudder, if it wasn't for his aching body Hakim would have approached them, but he also anticipated the wait to know of Mario's knowledge. Mario looked up at Marry and saw the tears in her eyes.

"I know who Joslin is, and I know where she is, she was…"

"Captured." Hakim stole both pairs of eyes as he attempted to rise out of the bed. His voice was low and raspy; his words were caught in his throat in masses and what he felt was utter pain in his body and his heart, each memory he recalled of Joslin was torn away by the abusive thought of Haytham's hands on her sun kissed skin.

"Hakim!?, do not, you need to rest… you…" Marry looked at Mario before pushing from the table and rushing to Aid Hakim.

"No, I have rested too much my dreams are filled with nothing but nightmarish predictions of what he must be putting her through." His words were filled with such furry he himself felt the jealousy enraging and fueling the fire within him.

"Hakim, your speaking in riddles, who his putting who through anything, pleas I really insist you rest, you are delusional…" Marry walked quickly over to were Hakim was standing. His bare chest covered with gauss and scars ever the more reminding him of Haytham and his army. Hakim glanced at Marry, who was holding her hand extended towards him, he looked at her face and saw that she was frightened of him, and his delusional thoughts.

"Marry Please, you must excuse us." Mario looked at Marry and saw the terror in her expression, she did not want to be near Hakim at this stage in time but it was too late for her to turn back, Hakim grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her only inches from his face.

"She is no delusion! And Haytham will pay for what he does to her, he may think that his actions will bring him knowledge, but he will never know Joslin like I do!" Hakim shook Marry violently until his memories overpowered his strength and he let her go, but she did not run or turn away from him, instead she brought him over to the table and gave Mario a mental message to make him tea and fetch a blanket.

Sitting in silence the three of them sat at the old table, Mario and Marry shared looks every few seconds but neither of them looked at Hakim, and He never looked up from the tea. Minutes went by ten, twenty, even thirty before Hakim spoke.

"I'm sorry Marry, I cant let my emotions get the best of me." He looked at her as she caresses his rough hands. Hakim looked back at Mario and saw he was holding back the guilt of allowing Joslin to be captured, "and her capture is not your fault Mario, but mine, I had been too careless with her, I should have paid more attention to what our enemies knew, but I was a fool to think I could keep it from them."

Mario got up and walked to Hakim's side and placed one hand on his blanket covered shoulder. "Then what do you propose we do about it, you could rally up your bureau and call on an attack against the bastardo."

"no, i will not allow my assassins to be involved in a fight they know nothing about, i have brought Joslininto this war between the Assassins and Templars and i have to get her out of it." Mario agreed with his thought, he could not have the other assassins to know the reason why he would attack Haythams army would be to save a girl, that had no importance to the brotherhood, if one of the elders found out he would be striped of his rank for comprimising the brotherhood.

"And what would you have me do?" the two men looked at Marry awkwardly as if she went insain, " I will not allow myself to keep silent when Joslin is in danger, she is like a dauter to me, if there is one thing i could do to aid her, would be sending my sisters girls out as spys." Marrys voice became serious and man like, she was determaind to bring Joslin home, just as Mario and Hakim do.

"good..." his speach was inturrupted by a painfull mone, Hakim grabbed his waist and felt the warm blood seeping throught the gaulls. He was in no shape to fight, this he knew but for the weeks it would take to recover, he would not st thinking of Joslin.

-so that was chapter 8 hope you enjoyed it and sorry for it being long but i had alot of ideas going on.

Please Review ^_^


End file.
